Hurricane C
by Ashley-In-Wonderland
Summary: after thin line-C lost N and B, and is now all alone, or is he? are there skeletons in the closet we dont know about or have forgotten! Will there be a return bigger than S's return? Lets just say two Basses in a small pond, be careful fishies! O.C! R&R 2
1. Big and Little C

Some of you have read forgivness if overrated this one is based off the day after a thin line between chuck and nate! its very different from the other one! mostly because there is a new character!

i dont own anything except i own charlotte bass! she is MY character! do not put her in your story without my permission! if i see her anywhere else i will be PISSED!

_Good morning Upper Eastsiders. It's a bright Saturday morning. Most of you are in bed nursing a hang over trying to figure out the new order. Our queen B is gone, our favorite buddies N and C aren't friends anymore. Little J is now jumping up the social ladder. But is B really gone? I would sleep with one eye open if I were you. _

_But now its time to talk about someone who did actually leave and came back. No we aren't talking about S. This one is a bit younger, Little C. Though she isn't so little anymore by looks of it. _

_I'm sure you all remember little C, she is exactly like Big C. That's right, the preteen who danced on tables and slept with most of her brother's friends. She was drinking and getting high then all of a sudden at the tender age of 13 she disappeared. It looks like someone is back from the dead. _

Stepping out of her limo and looking around at New York, a beautiful young brunette smiles to herself. She looked up at The Palace Hotel. It was perfect that a princess should live in a palace. She had a smirk on her face, her eyes gleaming and she walked in. It had been about 2 years since she left. She knew everyone would be dieing for questions. She was 2 years younger than her brother but they always hung out with all the same people, sometimes she hung out with them without Chuck.

Charlotte Bass walked into her father's hotel. She hadn't been there since she was younger, but she remembered her way around. She looked around the lobby. A smile came on her face. She remembered the first time she and Chuck came into it.

_"Faster Chuck!" a little 7 year old Charlotte squealed riding on her brother's back. A 9 year old Chuck ran into the Palace with his little sister on his back. He spun around making her laugh loudly, causing him to laugh as well. _

_"Hold on, Char" he said grinning and started running faster around the lobby. Charlotte held onto her brother tightly, and laughed loudly. Everyone turned to see who was causing the noise. _

_Charlotte always loved hanging out with her brother. He was so much fun to be with. She looked up to Chuck so much. _

_"CHARLES! CHARLOTTE!" they heard a booming voice. Chuck stopped running and Charlotte stopped laughing. They both knew that voice. Chuck turned around slowly to see their father Bart Bass. Charlotte sunk her head down and only her eyes were peeking out from behind Chuck's shoulders. "What do you think you two are doing?" he growled. _

_Charlotte stayed hidden behind Chuck, too scared to say anything. Chuck could feel her shaking and glared at his father. Charlotte was the most important thing to him. He hated how his father treated him, but even more he hated how his father reached Charlotte. _

_"We were just having fun," Chuck said still glaring. He was just a kid but he always stood up to his father when it concerned Charlotte. _

_"You are acting like children!" he said glaring at them._

_"Maybe because we are," Chuck shot back._

_"I thought you both were better than that," Bart growled. _

_Charlotte at this point had tears in her eyes. She jumped off Chuck's back and ran out of the hotel. _

_"Good job, DAD" Chuck spat and ran after Charlotte. He found Charlotte a few minutes later sitting in one of the allies on the street. She was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees, crying. Chuck sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Don't let him get to you, Charlotte." He said softly. _

_"But he hates me!" she cried, her face covered in tears. _

_"No he doesn't. He could never hate you. No one could," he said softly. He looked at his little sister. He hated his father for doing this to her. "Besides, you don't need him. You have me." He kissed the top of her head. _

Charlotte smiled a little at the memory. Chuck was always so wonderful to her. It was a side no one else saw. She liked that. It made her feel special that there was something that no one else knew about her brother.

She went over to the concierge's desk and looked at him with a sweet smile. She looked at his name tag, "Hi Dexter" she said smiling.

"How can I help you," he said not even looking up from his papers.

"I need the key to Chuck Bass's suite," she said still sounding sweet.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," he said still not looking up at Charlotte.

Charlotte's face darkened. She didn't like being ignored, she had enough of that from her family. She put her hand on top of the papers, making him look up. "I think you can make an exception."

"And why is that?" he said raising an eye brow at her.

Charlotte dug through her purse and pulled out her I.D, "Because he is my big brother." She then showed him a picture of her and Chuck when she was little. "Now are you going to give me the room key, because I'm sure you have just figured out that my dad owns this hotel. And I could easily get you fired." She smirked.

He handed her a spare room key to Chuck's suite, "Should I call and let him know you are coming up?" he said her, with a very different tone than before.

"No I think I will surprise him," Charlotte said then walked away, still smirking. This was going to be fun.

Chuck laid in his bed, nursing a terrible hang over. Actually, he still felt a bit drunk. And he wanted to stay that way. Every time he felt a little sober, it would reply in his head.

_"You are like the Arabian horse my father used to own. Ridden hard and put away wet. I don't want you…and I cant see why anyone else would," Chuck said, not even meeting Blair's gaze. None of that was true. He wanted her, he could see any man wanting her._

He felt like a complete ass. He felt like scum. He didn't know why he hurt Blair. He was crazy about her. He loved everything about Blair. He loved the smirks she gave him, the way it felt when her lips touched his. He loved when she got all dressed up just to go out or to come over, because he could just see her standing in front of her closet it in her underwear going through all her clothes.

He thought about the night at the club. About how she had kissed him, and had been so close to him. He had wanted to hold her more and make love to her. All other times were just sex. As cheesy has it sounded when he was with Blair it was more like making love. He hated himself for being so cheesy.

He sighed and looked around the room his head still on the picture. There was a picture of him, his father, and the van der woodsens his father put up. Chuck rolled his eyes, he remembered when that was taken.

_As soon as the picture was taken Bart Bass smiled, which look very weird for him, "The whole family." _

_This struck a nerve with Chuck. Did Bart so easily forget he had a daughter. He pulled his father to the side. "I don't think that is smart to say, father."_

_"Oh and why is that," Bart said looking confused. _

_"Because it isn't the whole family! You might remember a young girl. Brown hair, brown eyes, kinda short, completely adorable?" Chuck raised an eye brow. _

_Bart gave him a stern look, "I don't think this is the place to mention her."_

_"Why? she is coming to the wedding!" Chuck said looking at his father getting read to raise his voice. _

_His father just gave him a stern look. Then it hit Chuck, Charlotte had no clue about the wedding. She probably didn't even know their father was seeing someone. _

Chuck sighed thinking about his little sister, he actually cared about her, one of the only people he cared about. He hadn't seen her in two years though. He felt like crap about that. He grabbed the bottle of vodka and drank the rest of it quickly.

Then all of a sudden he heard a knock at the door. He groaned and put the pillow over his head but the knocking didn't stop. Knocking was terrible for a hang over.

"I'm coming" he said grumpily. Then he rubbed his eyes and opened the door, not caring he was just in his boxers. "What do you want" he said sleepily when he opened the door. He rubbed his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. "Charlotte..." he said with his eyes slits. It was like he had conjured her up.

the next chapter will be up today or tomorrow, this was to get you hooked, it was like the small chapter in a book before the story actually starts! this is to just you get a few things out! we are going to see how Blair and Nate and everyone are in the next chapter!

ok so the name Charlotte bass may sound completely familiar to you...if it does let me know! especially if you know what rp means! and even if you don't know of Charlotte but you do know what rp means give me a PM! we will talk

Charlotte is an original character! she is meant to look like willa holland, Kaitlin Cooper on the O.C!


	2. Wild Child

I told you I would update quickly!

xlovefoolx93- YAY ITS MY BLAIR BEAR! hehe! you are making me feel so warm and fuzzy!  
tommyskat- you do?...is that you Nic?  
lamiss12- of course what are little sisters for! we love to play cupid!  
superdani152003- that will come later!  
xochuckandblairxo- im glad that you are hooked! and that you like charlotte! i wanted to show another side to chuck! and of course lots of flash backs!  
ChuckBassLOVA- perfection? feels warm and fuzzy now  
BN x Love- got you hooked i see!  
voodoochild93- and really what is scarier than that the thought of TWO Bass?

Disclaimer- I dont own gossip girl, but I do own Charlotte Bass...and Chuck...when he is in the shower...also Nate...hehe

Blair sat on the floor of her bathroom, ever since coming home from trying to run away to France she had been feeling sick. She never throw up so much in one night. When Serena left she threw up twice the first night. When her father left them to move to France to be with another man she threw up three times. When she found out about Nate and Serena she threw up three times again. She never threw up more than three times a night, or at least she would eat inbetween throwing up. Since she got back from the airport though she had thrown up five times. She hadnt eaten anything since breakfast the day before she now she had nothing at all in her stomach.

She leaned against the wall of the bathroom and cried to herself softly. She wanted to yell and scream and just keep sobbing but she didn't want to let her mom hear her. She knew that her mom would call the docters about the throwing up. She didnt want to deal with that. It wasnt like she was just throwing up to get thin, it was only when she was upset.

She kept crying hugging her knees, where did everything go so wrong. Nate was angry with her when he had no right to be. Yes she slept with his best friend but he had also done that. Chuck didnt want anything to do with her anymore, he thought she was a waste. All her so called friends ditched her except for Serena. Serena was all she had left.

"I'm a Waldorf damnit!" she said hitting the floor hard with her hand. She still couldnt believe she was so far down the food chain. This was her city, no one could take that from her. Just then her cell phone that was sitting right next to her rang. She had been ignoring it for awhile, she was getting text messages from bitches who were calling Blair a slut and that were glad she was below all of them, one or two from gossip girl, alot from Serena who was worried about her, even some from Dan asking if she was alright.

She looked at the caller I.D on her phone and her eyes widened when she read the name. "Daddy?" she said when she answered trying not to sound like she was just crying.

"Blair Bear! What's going on? I get a call last night that you are coming then your mother calls and says you are staying," Harold Waldorf said over the phone to his daughter.

"I'm sorry daddy...but Serena made me realize that running away couldn't fix anything," Blair said with tears rolling down her cheeks, a part of her wished that she had left and moved to France with her father. She could be sitting on the couch with her dad and Roman watching Breakfast at Tiffany's with their cat, Cat.

"And Serena is right. But Bear, you have to tell me, what were you running from? You know you can tell me anything dear," he said softly. Blair bit her lip, she knew that he would never judge her or anything like that. As soon as she started telling him she couldnt stop, and then she couldnt stop the tears. She told him everything from Nate and Serena sleeping together to her losing her virginity to Chuck to Nate finding out and now her being the lowest of low at her school. The whole time she couldn't keep herself from sobbing. Harold listened quietly while she spoke. "First off Bear, Nate doesn't deserve you if he keeps hurting you like this! He isnt worth it! Second, Chuck is a lier, you are a wonderful girl and you will have guys lining up to replace him in no time! Third, don't let those girls defeat you! You are Blair Waldorf!" A small smile crept on Blair's face.

_"I DON'T WANT TO GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" screamed a 5 year old Charlotte holding on to her brother's leg. Chuck tried to pry her off but she wouldn't budge. _

_"Charlotte, it's just kindergarten!" the 7 year old said still trying to pull her off. Chuck was having a hard time getting his sister to go into Constance Billard. It wasn't helping that their father wasn't there. Charlotte had gone to pre-school but she was never went to such a big school, and Chuck had been able to come see her when she needed him. _

_"I HATE KINDERGARTEN! I HATE THIS SCHOOL I AM NOT GOING!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Just then Chuck's best friend Nate walked over. Charlotte stopped yelling immediatly. _

_"Hey Char, I heard you are starting kindergarten," Nate said looking down at the little girl attached to his best friend's leg. He had always like Charlotte, she was a cute kid, and he didn't have any siblings so he liked to think of Charlotte as a little sister almost. _

_Charlotte looked up at him, "No I am not" She said simply and didn't let go of her brother's leg. _

_Nate and Chuck exchanged glances then Nate looked back down at Charlotte, "Really? Because I heard it was the first day of the school year."_

_"Well you heard wrong," she said sounding very snobby. _

_"Then why is everyone going into the school?" Nate asked with an amused smile. _

_"Because they are all idiots and are in summer school," she said bratty. _

_"Charlotte, idiot isn't a nice word," Chuck said looking down at his little sister. He knew that he said worse things than that, but he didn't want his little sister talking like that. _

_"Hey guys," came a voice behind Chuck. He tried to turn around but Charlotte was still on his leg. He turned his head and saw Blair Waldorf. He had met Blair through Nate and liked her right away. They all ended up hanging out when their parents had parties. Charlotte always ended up tagging along. _

_"Hi Blair," Nate and Chuck said both looking at her. They both thought she was completely beautiful, and it was obvious who got her. Blair had taken a liking to Nate right away. _

_She smiled at them then noticed Charlotte on Chuck's leg. She raised an eye brow and looked at Chuck and Nate._

_"Someone doesn't want to go to kindergarten," Chuck whispered to Blair. _

_"I know everything I need to know," Charlotte said digging her nail's into her brother's leg. Chuck almost screamed out in pain but kept himself composed. _

_Blair knelt down and looked at Charlotte, "you know, two years ago I went to kindergarten, and I had alot of fun," Blair said softly smiling. _

_"But there are alot of kids there, I don't like that. And if I go that means Chuck goes back to school too and then we can't spend everyday together," Charlotte said looking back at Blair. _

_"There are alot of kids, but that means you will get to make alot of new friends. And even if you don't go to kindergarten Chuck will have to go to school, and wouldn't you rather be in a room with a bunch of new friends then sitting at home alone waiting for Chuck to come home?" Blair asked her smiling. _

_Charlotte shook her head, she looked at Blair for a bit longer then slowly let go up Chuck and stood up. She fixed her school uniform and brushed the dirt off. "Sorry Chuck" she said softly. _

_Chuck pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "All is forgiven, Charlotte" he said smiling. _

_Then she looked back up at Blair and bit her lip, "I'm still scared" she admitted. _

_Blair smiled, "How about this, I will come visit you when I have lunch, and see how you are doing?" _

_Charlotte smiled brightly, "That would be great, Blair! Thank you" _

_"Come on I will walk you to class," Blair smiled. They said good bye to the boys and walked to Charlotte's class. Chuck stood their for a moment with Nate. He knew he didnt want have to be worried about Charlotte especially with Blair there, but this was his little sister and she was growing up fast. _

_After that day Charlotte started to wear head bands like Blair all the time and was like Blair's shadow._

Chuck still stood there staring at his sister in the door way, there was no way she could be back especialy without letting anyone know that she was coming back. Though that would be a Charlotte move to make. He blinked a few times then shook his head. "Charlotte...what are you doing back?"

Charlotte had been standing there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Chuck was definatly hung over and confused but she hadn't expected him to be speechless. She didn't know if he even recognized her until he said her name. "I wanted to come home..." she said quietly.

Chuck let out a laugh and shook his head walking back into the suite and on a chair at the bar. Charlotte raised an eye brow at him and followed him in sitting down on the couch. "You see now I know this is a drunk halluciontion!" he laughed.

"Chuck..." Charlotte said raising an eye brow at him.

"I mean I know that my little sister wouldn't want to come back here! Not after all the crap that has happened. I mean she has a chance to get away from all the drama and from that bastard we call a father! Why would she want to come home to that?" he let out another laugh, "or are you my concience in the form of Charlotte? That would be a good choice, she was the only one in this family who ever made any sense." he poured himself some scotch.

"Chuck, it is me!" Charlotte said walking over to him. She looked into his eyes, he looked like he had been drunk for days. Though it had only been all night. She sighed and pinched his arm hard.

"Ow, what the hell," Chuck growled then his eyes widened, "charlotte...what the hell?" he said putting down the scotch as if he just saw her. He immeditly started to feel sober.

"I told you I decided to come home," Charlotte said looking annoyed. She hated when Chuck got drunk, he was always so stupid.

"Why? And why didn't you call me? I could've picked you up at the airport! I could've had a room ready for you," Chuck said standing up looking at his sister.

"Because I wanted to surprise you," she said tears now in her eyes. She had a feeling that Chuck wasn't happy to see her at all.

Chuck saw the tears and quickly grabbed his sister in a huge hug. He didn't want to make her upset, he was just confused, "I'm sorry Char, I'm just out of practice being a big brother," he mumbled still hugging her. "I am glad you are back."

Charlotte hugged him back tightly, she had missed Chuck so much and had missed his bear hugs.

"But really, what are you doing back, Charlotte? I mean shouldn't we of gotten a call you were being let out of rehab?" Chuck asked her looking down at his little sister. "You didn't leave early did you?" Chuck asked with an edge in his voice.

"No, they finally let me out. I told them that I had called you so they didn't need to," she admitted. She knew that if they had called Bart he would find a way to keep her in California for longer.

"Well, then let me be the first to say welcome back," Chuck smiled looking Charlotte. "But seriously, Charlotte you can't just come back here without at least calling me!" He had it all worked out in his head what he would do when Charlotte came back. He would make sure that all the alcohol was out of his room and he would get her the suite right next to his to make sure he could keep an eye out and he would make sure they never put alcohol in her room. He had so much to do.

"Because...I wasn't sure if you would want me back," she said in a whisper.

"Why in the world wouldn't I want you back," Chuck looked down at her raising an eye brow.

"because last time I saw you I was getting on an airplane to go to California and the time before that..." she muttered.

_"CHARLOTTE GET DOWN FROM THEIR NOW!" a 15 year old Chuck yelled at his 13 year old sister who was dancing on a table with a bottle of vodka in her hand. This wasn't an unusual thing for him, to find his sister drunk or high or both. It didn't make him hate it any less though. _

_"SCREW YOU CHUCKY" she laughed downing the last of the vodka. All the guys around her were shouting and making comments, _

_"TAKE IT OFF BABY!"_

_"SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT!" _

_"WANT TO COME HOME WITH MY LITTLE DARLING?"_

_Chuck grabbed one of the guys by the collar, the guy looked to be about 20, "That is my fucking sister! She is 13! Get the hell out of here NOW!" he said, his voice deadly. _

_"Have you seen Charlotte?" Chuck asked Nate franticaly looking around for his little sister. He had lost track of her in the crowd and last he saw her she was completly wasted. _

_"No not in awhile, I thought she was with you," Nate looked at him worried. He knew that Charlotte drank more than either of them and one of them always had to be watching her. _

_"Dude, did you see that little slut chugging that bottle? No wonder she passed out," some guy walking past them said to his friend. "What is she? 8?" he laughed. _

_Chuck spun around and grabbed the guy by the neck and pushed him against the wall, "first dont EVER call my sister a slut again? And second, where the hell is she!?" the guy, barely able to breath, pointed towards one of the back rooms. Chuck let go of him and he and Nate towards the room. Blair saw them running and worry washed over her. The only time she saw Chuck that paniced was when it involved Charlotte. She followed them to the back room._

_Chuck saw his little sister laying on the ground passed out, there were empty bottles around her and there was also an empty pill bottle next to her. All the color left his face, he knew that Charlotte took them. He quickly picked her up and held her close, "Charlotte, you have to wake up. Wake up damnit!" he said with tears coming out of his eyes. _

_"Chuck we have to get her to a hospital," Nate said looking like he was going to be sick. Blair stood beind Nate, tears were running down her cheeks. _

_Chuck paced in the waiting room with Nate and Blair. Bart was suppose to be on his way back from Chicago or where ever he had a business meeting. Chuck couldn't sit still. They wouldn't let him see Charlotte yet, they had to pump her stomach and stabalize her. Apperently she had taken a few different kinds of pills. Chuck felt like he was going to go insane. He needed to see his little sister. _

_"you can go see her now," a nurse said and before she could say anything else Chuck raised into the room. He saw his sister lieing there asleep. She looked like an angel, just an innocent 13 year old girl. He pulled the chair next to her bed and held her hand tightly. _

_Charlotte woke up to hear her brother and father talking about her. _

_"You should of been watching her, Charles!" Bart said angry._

_"I know! I let her out of my sight for two seconds! You think I'm not pissed at myself!" Chuck said ready to scream. _

_"Well, she can't go on living like this!" Bart said looking at his daughter who pretended to be asleep still. _

_"Exactly," Chuck was glad he and his father were on the same page._

_"So I am sending her to rehab," Bart said simply. _

_"The one in upstate?" Chuck asked looking at his father._

_"No...it's in California," before Chuck could argue his father held up his hand. "she needs to get away from all this. And I don't have the time to spend worrying about all this."_

_Chuck couldn't argue, not here. He merely nodded. _

_Charlotte stood in the airport with her brother and father. "finaly boarding to California" she heard then looked back at the two Basses. "I guess this is good bye."_

_Bart looked at her, "Get better, Charlotte." Then he walked away. _

_Chuck walked up to his sister and looked her in the eyes and hugged her tightly, "Get better so you can come home, Char." he whispered. "I love you."_

_Charlotte pulled out of his hugged and glared at him, "is that why you are agreeing to send me away" she said coldly. "I hate you, Chuck" then she turned and got on the plane._

A/N there you have it! The reason Charlotte left, we saw some about Blair, and we are going to see alot more of Blair! I know you all love the flash backs so there you go! and remember if you know what rp means let me know!  
Remember she is meant to look like willa holland, i am going to be putting links to pictures of her and chuck together and stuff i made! if you want to make a picture for me, I will be so happy!


	3. point of view

tommyskat- are you going to make me guess? are you original?

ChuckBassLOVA- you think I would leave Blair out?!

superdani152003- she was the best i could think of! She is really smart, but she does love to cause trouble! Though she can usually fix it! She is a mix of Blair and chuck!

BeautifulBrunette16- I love drama! And so much more to come!

xochuckandblairxo- Chuck could never be a wimp! Just look at him!

sheldane-...I don't know what to say...because that doesn't seem nice...and mama said if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all!

_We have seen Chuck, Charlotte and Blair! But what about everyone else? How do they fit into Charlotte's return? You are about to find out! New York will never be the same!_

_Disclaimer-I own nothing...but Chuck...looks around he is mine!_

Chuck looked at his little sister and walked closer to her looking her in the eyes. "Charlotte…when you left…I felt like things were falling apart. I mean I didn't have my little sister anymore, dad was just as much of an ass hole as always and I could barely look at myself in the mirror!"

Chuck's eyes were full of pain and sorrow. He thought about how much it stung when Charlotte said she hated him. He told himself that it wasn't true, but it was always there, every time he got drunk he would hear those words, he would hear his little sister say, "I hate you." It would always make him drink more.

"Charlotte, I would think about you very day. I would pray that soon you would come home and be with me! I missed you. You are the only real family I have," he said quietly. Chuck never ever talked about his emotions, but he had to let this out.

Charlotte looked at him as he spoke, tears coming into her eyes. She had thought that Chuck was angry at her and ashamed. She had over dosed and there was no way to look at that in any other way. She had nearly died.

"You are my little sister, and everyday I would think about coming to see you in rehab. But I knew that by me coming would screw up everything! It was my fault that you ended up like that, I was the reason…." Chuck was cut off by Charlotte hugging him. She let the tears fall and cried harder as she hugged him. Chuck was taken by surprise but he hugged her back just as tightly. Charlotte buried her head in his shoulder as she sobbed. She was letting everything out, all the sadness, frustration, and anger. She couldn't stop the tears. Chuck picked her up and brought her over to his bed. He lay down with her, still holding her in his arms. As he held her he looked at a picture next to his bed, a little boy, about 3, looking very unsure holding a baby girl that was about 1.

_"Charles, this is your new little sister, Charlotte," Bart told his son, holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Chuck was sitting in the hospital room, kicking his feet. He was bored and no one would let him go home. He was only 2 so he couldn't go by himself. _

_"I thought I was getting a brother," Chuck said looking up at his dad with a confused look on his face. _

_"We thought so to…but now you have a little sister," Bart said, he actually had a smile on his face. _

_Chuck got up and stood on the chair so he could see the baby his father was holding. He looked at his little sister, she was sleeping. "Aww, she is asleep! I can't play with her!" Chuck said loudly. _

_"Charles! SHH!" Bart said quietly but sternly. "And she is just a baby; you won't be able to play with her for awhile."_

_Slowly, Charlotte's eyes opened. She looked around and looked like she was about to cry. But then her eyes landed on Chuck. She looked up at him and reached up. Chuck held out a finger and Charlotte grabbed it, holding it tightly. Chuck laughed a little, smiling down at her. "I like her," Chuck said finally. _

_Chuck woke up to his sister crying loudly. His room was right next to hers so she always woke him up. His parents got a nanny to take care of Charlotte, but Chuck didn't like that. He wanted to help take care of Charlotte. _

_He quickly got out of bed and ran into his sister's room. He was three () and a half now but he was bright for his age. His father had made sure of that. He walked over quietly to his sister's crib and pulled down the railing so he could see her better. _

_"Shhh, Char," Chuck said quietly. "I'm here now. You don't have to be afraid." He reached out to her and Charlotte took his finger. She pulled herself up and looked at him. She couldn't talk very much, only a few words here and there. _

_"Chuck!" she said looking at him. Then she wrinkled her nose and made a noise at him. Chuck laughed and did the same back at her, causing Charlotte to let out a high pitch baby laugh. () _

_Chuck picked up his sister carefully and then put her down on the ground. She couldn't really talk yet but she could run fast. She was always running around the room and chasing Chuck. Sometimes she would grab his hand and lead him around. It always worried Chuck that she would run around and get hurt so he tried to be around as much as possible. _

Nate sighed as he looked at the ceiling. His father was still in rehab, his mom was a zombie and now he didn't have his best friend or his girlfriend, who he was still in love with. He hated admitting it, that he still loved Blair. He wanted to be done with her. She had sex with his best friend!

Then he felt like crap, he slept with Serena while he and Blair were together. What right did he have to get pissed at Blair for sleeping with Chuck when they had broken up? He knew that he was being a hypocrite but he was pissed off, he loved Blair and Chuck was his best friend. They betrayed him.

Nate's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He wondered who it was going to be, Blair or Chuck or maybe even Jenny. To his surprise, Blair hadn't been calling and he had to admit it hurt him. He was expecting Blair to call him telling him how much she loved him and would make things right. Chuck had called him a few times, saying they shouldn't let a girl come between their friendship and all that shit. If Chuck didn't want that to happen then he wouldn't have slept with Blair, Nate figured. Then there was Jenny. Sweet innocent Jenny who he had met and spent time. She seemed like she would be a sweet girl to have around. But now…she was worse then Blair. Nate had been broken up with Blair for 24 hours and here Jenny was practically throwing herself at him.

_"Hello?" Nate said answering the phone, he didn't recognize the number so he answered. _

_"Hey Natie," a voice cooed on the other end. _

_"Who is this?" Nate said, he wasn't in the mood to play games. _

_"It's Jennifer," Jenny said, her voice was lower and raspier like she was trying to be sexy but it wasn't working. _

_"Oh…" how did she get this number, he wondered. "Umm, what's up?"_

_"I was calling to see how you were, I mean I heard you and that slut were officially broken up and I was wondering if you wanted someone to take care of you," she said, with a suggestive tone in her voice. _

_Nate's blood boiled, he didn't want anyone calling Blair a slut. "I'm alright" he lied. _

_"How about I come over and help heal your wounds," Jenny said. Nate looked over at the clock, it was 11 at night. _

_"Have you looked at the time? By the time you get here you will need to get home," Nate said, how old was this girl? fourteen? _

_"Or I could stay the night," Jenny said, her voice got deeper. Nate cringed. She was completely throwing herself at him._

All during the night Jenny would text him to see if he needed company or something. Nate ignored all of them; he didn't want some freshmen who thought she was better than Blair hitting on him. He sighed shaking his head and looked at the text message. It was from Gossip Girl.

His eyes widened when he read it, "Charlotte" he said loudly in shock. Charlotte Bass was back. The cute little girl who he helped to baby sit. He was one of the few people who knew exactly why she was sent away and where she was sent away to. He shook his head, and was about to call Chuck when he remembered they weren't friends anymore, this was going to be hard to get used to.

Jenny or Jennifer Humphrey's eyes were on the Gossip Girl web site. She had gotten a text about some C coming back and she wanted to know more about it. The new Queen always had to stay on top of things. She read the long description.

_So here is the story on little C. She was always in her brother's shadow when she was young but then she got a taste of alcohol and stepped out of the shadow. She was the tiniest person dancing on the bars and she was jail bate for most Manhattan men, if she were to have written down all their names, most men on the island would be in prison right now. _

_But let's not forget the most important thing. This little girl was going to be the future B. That's right; she was trained to take over the throne when B left to go to college. They were actually close, and unlike many people that hung out with the former queen, they were actually good friends. But now Queen B is no more, what will little C think. If there is one thing I know, Little C was the one girl that could scare everyone when her friends were hurting. She could get scarier then B. She isn't going to like her friend being dethroned. I would watch your back, Little J, because someone is going to be right on it. _

Jennifer gulped and closed her lap top quickly. If this girl was as bad as she sounded, she could really hurt Jennifer. She was the one who made Blair go down in flames and she showed no mercy. Now she was going to have to deal with Bass? She didn't know what she was going to do. She was still just a freshmen, she wasn't ready to take on a Bass. She was lucky when it came to taking down Blair; the information just fell into her lap. She would still be climbing up the social ladder if it wasn't for over hearing her brother's conversation with Serena.

Jenny tapped her foot on the ground, she might still have a bit of time before this girl heard about what she had done to Blair. Maybe she could befriend her before word got out. She still had some niceness left in her. She could bring Charlotte to her side before hand. A smirk slipped on her face.

Too bad it wasn't nearly as good as the former queen's smirk.

Chuck shut the door to his suite and went down stairs. After talking to Charlotte for awhile, jet lag finally caught up with her. He let her sleep in his bed since she didn't have her own room yet. He wasn't sure if he was going to get her one though, he wanted to be able to keep an eye on her. He wanted to make sure she was totally safe, that was what he always wanted. He wanted to protect his sister.

He sighed as he sat down at the bar. He didn't know how to be a big brother anymore, he screwed up once so obviously he wasn't doing it right before. Charlotte needed someone, someone to take care of her but he wasn't sure if he could be that person. When the bartender came over he started to order a scotch but then changed to a water. If he was going to keep Charlotte sober he had to try and be sober...at least for awhile.

He looked around and saw a familiar head of blonde hair, his future step sister Serena. Then it hit him, Serena had a younger brother. She would know how to take care of a younger sibling. He knew that Serena and Charlotte were never too close, Charlotte was always a brat to Serena more than to anyone else. She was a little Blair, but also she was a little Chuck. She would pull on Serena's long blonde hair. Chuck had to confront Charlotte about the hair pulling.

_"Charlotte, why did you pull Serena's hair like that?" 9 year old Chuck asked his little sister. The 7 year old year was sitting on the couch looking mad that she got in trouble and crossed her arms. Chuck knelt down in front of her looking her in the eyes. "Charlotte, talk to me, tell me."_

_"Because...she is too blonde," Charlotte said simply, not looking sorry at all that she pulled Serena's hair nearly out of her scalp. _

_"Too...blonde?" Chuck raised an eye brow looking at Charlotte, now he was confused. "Are you jealous?" _

_"NO! I love my brown hair! Brunettes are so much better than blondes! But stupid boys don't think so, like stupid Nate," Charlotte said angry. _

_Chuck was still looking completely confused, "Nate? What does Nate have to do with anything?" he wondered if his little sister was crushing on his best friend. _

_"Nate was looking at Serena! And Blair saw how he was looking at her and got upset! It's because she is blonde! Nate shouldn't be looking at Serena! He should be looking at Blair!" Charlotte said, then thought for a moment, "or at me" she said as an after thought. _

Chuck sighed thinking about it, that's when he found out about Charlotte's crush on Nate. Luckily she never really flirted with Nate too much, but she knew that the only reason she didn't was because Blair was with Nate and she would never do that to Blair. Then something else hit him, Charlotte was now older and Nate and Blair weren't together, if Charlotte decides that she still wants Nate...

"Chuck, hey" a voice came from behind him. Chuck turned and saw Serena behind him with a bunch of shopping bags. He smiled at her and she took a seat, ordering herself a drink.

"Hey Serena..." he sighed and took another sip of his water, wishing he had gotten something stronger.

"So...where is she?" Serena asked, not beating around the bush. She knew about Charlotte Over dosing and everything like that, Blair had come to her house crying after it happened. She and Charlotte never were too close, though Serena didn't know why. The only time they got along was when they were both completely drunk.

"She is upstairs, sleeping. Jet lag and everything," Chuck sighed. He scratched the back of his neck thinking, "I don't know what to do...I mean I failed her before, what's to say I won't fail her again? What if she goes back to drinking and drugs?"

"Chuck, if she really wants to change she will. But if she does go back...it's her decision, you can't stop her," Serena said softly trying to comfort him.

"No! I can't deal with that, I have to be able to stop her, she is everything to me! She is my little sister! I will NOT see her in the hospital again, damn it!" Chuck said angry.

"Then tell her that...make her understand how important she is to you," Serena said softly. She knew that when Eric tried to kill himself her world came falling down. The thought of loosing Eric almost killed her. That was something these two had in common, they had almost lost their siblings and would fight like hell to protect them.

Blair got out of the taxi in front of the Palace Hotel, she had told her self she was never going to come here again but to see Charlotte she would risk seeing Chuck. She had read the Gossip Girl message and immediately pulled herself together. In a way, Charlotte couldn't have come at a better time, it would distract Blair from everything else and also Charlotte would be able to help.

When Blair walked to the door of the Palace she almost literally had someone run into her. She turned and glared at him but stopped when she saw it was Nate Archibald, the boy who completely broke her heart yesterday. She stopped walking and he did as well. They looked at each other for a moment, neither of them moving. Blair waited for Nate to glare at her and make a comment about her and Chuck. Nate waited for Blair to say something...anything.

"Charlotte?" Blair said looking at Nate.

"Yah," he said, and then he realized she was there for the exact same reason. He looked at her for another moment, he knew that he should be glaring at her and getting upset, but he couldn't. He didn't have it in him. He knew Blair too well.

Blair then pushed passed him and went inside, she was afraid that she would start crying if she stood there with Nate any longer. She also needed to get inside to see Charlotte. This was definitely going to be an interesting reunion.

Chuck looked towards the entrance and saw Nate and Blair both coming in. He nudged Serena and gestured in the direction of them. The two got up and went over to the other two.

"What are you two doing here," Chuck asked them, as far as he knew none of them were talking for even friends anymore. He didn't want Charlotte getting wrapped up in this whole mess, though he knew that it was just a matter of time. Also a part of his question was what were they doing together. Were they back together and just hadn't told him.

"We are here to see Charlotte," Nate said looking at Chuck coldly.

"Well, last I checked when you try to beat the crap out of a girl's older brother, the brother wont let you see the girl," Chuck said glaring at Nate. He wasn't going to let Nate near Charlotte.

"Chuck, you can't hide her from us," Blair said speaking up. She was nervous about speaking to Chuck and Nate, but she wanted to see Charlotte. The last time she saw her was when she was in the hospital.

"If she wanted to see you, she would have called," Chuck said not meeting Blair's gaze. He couldn't ever say anything harsh to her, especially looking her in the eye. Even last night he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Chuck, move out of the way, we have every right to see her. We are her friends!" Nate said glaring at Chuck even more now taking a step closer.

"Friend's? She is two years younger than us! We haven't seen her in 2 years! How can you call yourselves her friend's!" Chuck said angry.

Just then the elevator BINGED, and there stood Charlotte Bass, looking as beautiful as ever and older, surprising all of them. Chuck most of been too busy to notice how much his little sister had changed and the other were in shock. Serena couldn't believe her eyes; Charlotte now looked the age she acted. Blair gasped, her little prodigy was now a gorgeous young lady, and she felt very proud. Nate's mouth nearly dropped the floor; the girl he used to help take care of and would always spend time with was now a real hotty.

"Miss me?" Charlotte said with her signature Bass smirk.

**Trouble at the Palace? We all saw little C enter, and she hasn't come out since. Are you hiding from us? That's not like you C! **

**We also saw S coming home, wonder if she knows about her future step sister being back, my guess is those bags may have something in it not just for her. **

**Also, spotted N and B making lovey dovey eyes in front of the Palace, better hurry J or you will miss your chance. **

**Will there be flames at this reunion? Or will everyone just make nice.**

**Let's hope it's the first. **

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip girl**

() I really wanted to show that Chuck was responsible of Charlotte when he was little even, because of how little the parents were around! I know that 3 and half years older are rarely this responsible, but chuck is special haha.

() I got this from my nephew, he always wrinkles his nose and makes a noise at me and when I do it back he loves with one of those cute baby laughs, it's the sweetest cutest thing ever so I wanted to put it in!

Sorry it's been awhile but...ya it has been! But I am back, so what do you think the couples will be? N lil C? Hmmmm we will see...but there will be someone coming in...let's call him...R! Don't worry you will LOVE him! 


	4. addition to the dance

Wow I have had a lot of feed back and I want more! haha I'm greedy! just kidding!

I love love flash backs! They are so much fun!

ChuckBassLOVA- thanks for the review

voodoochild93-its always fun to guess the couples!

superdani152003-Jenny will get what is coming to her, and Charlotte will make sure of that! Charlotte isn't going to be an angel trust me!

maigue- now if i told you that, where would the fun be! you have to interpret that yourself!

tommyskat-...you are frustrating...

Disclaimer- I dont own gossip girl, i wish i owned Chuck...I do own charlotte bass! I better not see her anywhere else, unless I give you permission!

quote of the moment-consider yourself dethroned queen B, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA funniest thing i have ever heard, because these girls don't realize who they are messing with I guess...they will be begging to kiss Blair's shoes soon!

_Chuck sat down in his seat along with his friends Nate Blair and Serena, along with Serena's little brother Eric. The 11 year old boy looked at the playbill and flipped through and grinned when he saw what he had put in. _

_To Charlotte Bass_

_Little C, you are the princess of the family, and the queen of the stage. Break a leg, just not someone else's. We couldn't be more proud of you if we tried. Just keep your head up and a smile on your face, and remember there is no such thing as a mistake, its just an addition to the dance you haven't practiced before._

_Love the Bass family_

_Chuck had written it and said it was also from his father, even though his father had no clue about it. He didn't want Charlotte to think that her dance was not important; Charlotte had been rehearsing for this dance recital for months. His father didn't seem to notice though, he was in a meeting, a meeting that could of easily been pushed back for Charlotte. To Chuck, nothing was more important than Charlotte. _

_"Serena, can I get a snack," 9 year old Eric Van Der Woodsen said tugging at his older sister's arm. He grew up with Charlotte, they were always put together. If there was any event that the Van Der Woodsens and the Basses were at, the two kids were thrown together because they were the same age. Neither of them minded, because they grew up together they were now best friends. Eric wasn't even upset that he had to come to a dance recital on a Saturday, well he did find it a little boring, the thought of watching dancing but Charlotte said that it was suppose to be exciting. _

_"We are going out to eat after this, Eric. You can wait until then," Serena said patting her brother on the head. Eric pouted; he was a growing boy and always wanted to be eating. _

_Nate looked pretending for a bit not to notice he had taken the seat next to Blair instead of next to Chuck. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Blair who was reading the program. When Blair looked up Nate quickly looked away so Blair didn't notice. _

_Serena nudged Blair giggling, "Nate was looking at you," Serena whispered in Blair's ear. She thought they were the perfect couple, when the girls would play with their Barbies, Serena would always take her Serena doll, the original party, and put her doll at the pretend altar. Then take the Blair doll and the Nate and put them together in front of the Serena doll. She would then have the Serena doll be the minister in a pretend wedding. _

_Blair nudged Serena back harder and gave her a look but was blushing bright red. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Nate look away and giggled. She was going to say something to Nate when the lights went off. _

_They all sat up straighter, especially Chuck when the curtains opened. Even though Charlotte wasn't on yet, Chuck made sure to take in everything, that way he could probably watch Charlotte's performance. _

_Charlotte was the fairy princess who was kidnapped by and evil troll, she told Chuck. It was a very big part and it had the hardest dance moves but Charlotte was excited. She was dancing all around the suite for weeks practicing. She even wore her fairy crown and wings everywhere she went. _

_When Charlotte finally came out, Chuck beamed proudly. Charlotte danced around, while looking into the audience and smiled as wide as she could when she saw Chuck watching her. Charlotte looked at everyone else: Blair, her idol, Nate, her "secret" crush, Serena, the perfect one, and Eric, her best friend since they were in diapers. They were all there to see her. _

_Eric watched Charlotte dance with a smile on his face, he would never actually admit it but he was having a great time watching her dance. She was spinning around and jumping, he was in awe. Serena smiled happily at Charlotte, though they had never seen eye to eye, she cared for this little girl like she was family. Blair couldn't stop smiling at Charlotte, she had watched this little girl grow up, she had taught her so much, now she was doing this on her own. Nate smiled at Charlotte, since Nate didn't have any siblings he loved to be there for Charlotte. Nate looked over at Blair and saw her watching Charlotte with enthusiasm and couldn't help but think, someday she will be watching our daughter dancing up there. He nervously and slowly reached over and took Blair's hand and held it. _

_Charlotte was dancing perfectly, not missing any steps and keeping her head up the whole time. The recital was almost over when she missed her step and fell. She stayed on the ground looking like she was about to cry when she saw her brother. She looked into his eyes and saw reassurance; she remembered what he said to her everyday while she was practicing, and what he had written in the program. _

_**Remember there is no such thing as a mistake, it's just an addition to the dance you haven't practiced before**_

___Charlotte stood up, with a confident look on her face and started to finish her dance, putting all her energy into it and acting like she never fell. When the recital was over, Chuck was the first to stand up and applaud. _

Charlotte smiled at the other as they stared at her. She knew that they were going to be quiet for awhile, they hadn't seen her in 2 years and now she appeared out of thin air practically. She stood there letting them register it all, she didn't mind the silence mainly because she knew they were thinking about her and the Bass in her liked that.

She stood there as they just stared at her for about 5 minutes. Now she was starting to get tired of the silence. She looked at her watch and then looked back at them, "so when you guys decided to use your mouths…I will be upstairs," she said and turned to walk back into the elevator.

"CHARLOTTE!" Blair said running over to her and hugging her tightly, "you are not going anywhere!" she said a huge smile on her face.

"And here I thought you turned into a zombie," Charlotte laughed hugging her back tightly. She smiled as she hugged Blair, "I'm so glad you are here, Blair!"

The two girls kept hugging tightly for a bit, as the others looked on very quietly, feeling weird. Charlotte and Blair pulled apart and Charlotte looked on the others. "You know I do have some more hugs in me," she said with a grin on her face.

Serena grinned and walked over to Charlotte and hugged her, "Just make sure you don't pull my hair," she teased her as she hugged her. Charlotte laughed hugging her back, after two years of not seeing Serena; Charlotte couldn't hold a grudge against her. ()

When Serena and Charlotte broke apart, Charlotte looked at Nate. She bit her lip as she looked him up and down; he was still as hot as ever. Now she was older, she and Nate could maybe be together. Then she looked out of the corner of her eye at Blair who was staring at Chuck. Charlotte immediately felt confused like she had missed something important.

Nate looked back at Charlotte; she had grown up so much. He couldn't believe this was the little girl that he had taught to ice skate. This was the little girl who he let dance on his shoes when they were kids. Only this wasn't the little girl. This was a gorgeous, amazing young woman. He slowly walked over to her, knowing that Chuck was watching him with a glare but he didn't care. "Hey Charlotte," he said softly when he was in front of her.

"Hey Nate," she said just as softly. She smiled at him and then hugged him tightly closing her eyes. She smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her. She rested her head against his shoulder. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and saw Chuck glaring, giving one of the coldest looks she had ever seen. She let go of Nate slowly scowling at Chuck.

"Charlotte, I think we should go upstairs," Chuck said in a stern voice, a voice that Charlotte could barely recognize. Charlotte looked at him, Chuck never talked to her like that. He never gave her orders. He was always so soft and caring towards her.

"You can't make me go upstairs," Charlotte said looking at him crossing her arms. No one ever told Charlotte what to do, if Chuck asked her to do something she usually would, but no one ever just told her what to do.

"Yes, I can Charlotte," Chuck said still stern. "We are going back to the suite, now lets go," he said walking over to her.

"No, I am staying down here," Charlotte said looking at him like he was insane.

"Yes you are Charlotte, now let's go," he said even more sternly. He put his hand on her shoulder, and then she shook it off glaring at him. The locked eyes, both glaring at each other. "We need to talk, Charlotte."

"Later," Charlotte said still glaring at him, her voice getting very cold.

"Not later, now!" Chuck said getting angry. Charlotte had never heard him truly angry and it scared her a bit. It reminded her of their father. The anger left her eyes and they were replaced with fear. Chuck saw this and softened and was almost scared of himself. He was becoming his father. "Charlotte...please. I need to talk to you," he said softly. He looked in her eyes to show her that it was serious.

"Alright," she said softly, now she was feeling worried. Something had to be wrong.

"But first..." he pulled Serena to the side so he could speak to her alone. It would be better to talk about this with Blair but he couldn't talk to her. Serena was the next best person to have this conversation with. "Listen, there are no parties planned for tomorrow right? Well, I want you and..." he couldn't say Blair's name. "I want you and who ever else to get everyone here tomorrow, I am going to throw a welcome back party for Charlotte in the ball room. But they can't know its for Charlotte! Make up some charity to use, but I want all the regulars here! All the parents and their kids!"

Serena nodded, "I will make it happen. Trust me, if everyone will be here," she smiled.

Chuck smiled and nodded then walked back over to Charlotte, "Come on Charlotte...I will call room service and have them bring you some fries," he said softly. He put his arm around her shoulders, "You all can catch up later," he promised.

Charlotte smiled at the others, "I will call you guys," she promised them. She wanted to spend more time with them but she also wanted to spend time with Chuck. She had time to spend with them later, but Chuck needed her right now. They got into the elevator and road up to Chuck's suite in silence. When they got into the suite they sat down on the couch.

"Charlotte," Chuck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out what to say. "Things...have changed! A lot!" he sighed and leaned against the couch. "It all probably started when Serena came back...she left not long after you did. She left because...she and Nate slept together while Blair and Nate were together," he knew that Charlotte was going to be angry.

"WHAT?! How dare she! How dare he! How dare they do that to Blair!" she said angry.

"Charlotte, calm down! It has been dealt with! Anyways, after awhile and a lot of fighting and struggling on Blair and Nate's end, they broke up. Blair came to me...and then she ended up dancing at my club...she looked amazing! Then I gave her a ride home and...she kissed me. One thing led to another and...I took Blair's virginity in the back of my limo," he said bluntly.

"Oh my god...you and Blair? Then what happened," Charlotte asked, feeling like she was listening to a soap opera or a prime time teen show.

"Well, Blair and I kept getting together after that, but she wasn't ready to go public yet," he sighed. "Then...she and Nate got back together. He thought that he took Blair's virginity. The boy isn't very smart sometimes," he shook his head. "Anyways...Nate found out about me and Blair, he broke up with Blair. He hates me. Blair and I aren't talking even though I think I am in love with her. And that is why I did not want to be around them, because I cant be near them, and also I wanted you to hear the story from me before anyone else."

"Chuck…let me get this straight, Serena was a skank…Blair and Nate broke up…you slept with Blair…she got back with Nate…you are no longer friends with them….and now I have to suffer?" she raised an eye brow.

"Pretty much…" he sighed.

"Chuck…you love her," Charlotte said quietly. It wasn't a question; she had always known that Chuck loved Blair.

"Yes, I really do," Chuck said softly.

"Then fight for her!" Charlotte yelled making Chuck jump. "Damn are you dumb? Fight for her!"

Nate and Blair stood there awkwardly, Serena had gone back to her suite to tell Eric that Charlotte was back. Nate looked at Blair, he wanted to apologize over and over again for yelling at Blair. He wanted to make things work. He wanted to fix everything, but he couldn't. He couldn't take Blair after that, she knew what she had been doing when she slept with Chuck. He wanted to though, he wanted to take her back so badly. He sighed and then opened his mouth to say something but shut it. What could he say to make things right.

Blair didn't want to leave, she wanted to sort things out but she couldn't. Even if Nate wanted to, Blair couldn't. When she saw Chuck standing there…she got a feeling in her stomach. Butterflies? No that couldn't be it. She hated the butterflies.

"_Do you like me," Blair said surprised. _

"_Define like…" Chuck sighed. _

"_No no no, this can not be happening," Blair said, freaking a bit. _

"_Now do you think I feel? I can't eat, I can't sleep and it feels like there is something in my stomach…fluttering."_

"_Butterflies? Chuck, you know I love all of god's creatures and the metaphors they inspire but those butterflies have to be murdered!" _

Blair looked down guilty, she couldn't have actual feelings for Chuck. It was just about sex for them, or else they both would of come out and told the world they were together. Also, she didn't want Nate to find out, but if she actually liked Chuck then she would have told Nate she was with him.

They both stood there, both afraid to make the first move. Both wanting to say something but nothing was coming out.

"Wait…Charlotte is back? Like seriously back?" Eric said shocked looking at his older sister.

"Back as in, she is in this hotel right now," Serena grinned, she knew that Eric would be excited. She remembered how confused Eric had been when Charlotte left.

_"Eric…we need to talk," Serena said softly. She had gotten word from Blair about Charlotte over dosing and being sent to California. She promised Blair that she wouldn't say anything, but she couldn't keep it from Eric. Eric and Charlotte were always so close. _

_"What is it Serena," Eric said, his eyes were glued to the T.V where he was playing Tony Hawk skating. Like any 13 year old boy, he loved video games. _

_"It's about Charlotte," Serena didn't mean for her voice to sound so sad but she couldn't help it. Eric was going to be loosing his best friend. _

_Eric paused his game and turned and looked at his sister, something was wrong. He felt sick with worry, what happened to Charlotte, he wondered. She had to be alright, he couldn't lose her they had been friends for so long. _

_"Eric…she is leaving," Serena said quietly. She had to tell him the whole story. "Charlotte over dosed at a party...she is in the hospital right now but she is going to have to go to California," she bit her lip looking at him. _

_"Why? Why California?" Eric demanded, he was as pale as a ghost now. "She over dosed? On what?" _

_"She took a bottle of pill with vodka," Serena said, her voice a whisper. _

_"Damn it! I told her! I told her she had to stop with all that stuff! That it wasn't safe!" Eric said angry. The last time two had talked, they had fought about Charlotte's drinking and drugs. Eric hated it, he was always worried about her, but Charlotte yelled at him that it was her life, and if he didn't like it he should stay out of it. "Can I see her?" Eric said quietly. _

_Serena shook her head, "No…she is leaving in an hour for California, Bart doesn't want anyone there when she leaves only him and Chuck," Serena also wanted to be there to say good bye but no one was allowed there. _

"She is here right now?" Eric said quietly, he couldn't believe it. He hadn't talked to her since they fought years ago, he never got to say goodbye or say sorry. "I have to go see her," Eric said standing up. "Where is she?"

"She is in Chuck's room…I don't think she had her own room yet," Serena said looking at Eric. "I don't know if you should…" but she was cut off with Eric shutting the door.

Eric nodded loudly on Chuck's door, he had to see Charlotte. He didn't care what was going on.

Chuck heard the door and looked at Charlotte. He slowly walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw Eric. "Eric, now isn't a good time," Chuck sighed.

Charlotte sat up right away when she heard Eric's name. She hadn't seen him in so long and had missed him. She was worried though he was still angry at her. He hated it when she drank and they always got in fights about it.

"No, Chuck," Eric said sternly. "I know she is there, let me in."

Chuck looked over at Charlotte who nodded and then he sighed. He knew that this was going to be difficult, Charlotte and Eric hadn't talked in so long, there was no way that it was going to go smoothly, he knew about their fight. He let Eric in, and gave him a stern look as if to say, "Don't you dare upset Charlotte or I will break your neck." Eric ignored him and walked over to Charlotte. He looked at her, his eyes widened. She had changed so much but when he saw her eyes, he saw the same Charlotte he knew and loved.

"Hey Char," Eric said softly, not sure what to do. He wanted to apologize for all the times he yelled at her about drinking and doing drugs, even though he meant everything he said.

"Eric," she said quietly then a second later her arms were around him and she cried. She couldn't control the tears, she just kept sobbing. Eric put his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry" she said softly to him.

"shhh," Eric said still holding her. "It's alright now," he said conforting her. He felt so glad, he had Charlotte back.

Jenny, Hazel, Penny and the other girls were all sitting in Hazel's room trying to figure out what Charlotte being back meant. She could either be an important allie or a dangerous enemy.

"I remember her...she was always dancing on bars and getting high," Hazel wrickled her nose remembering the younger girl.

"We could try and destroy her, like we did with Blair," Jenny suggested. They all knew that Jenny got lucky with taking Blair down, but no one was going to say anything on the off chance Jenny could get lucky again, it was obvious that she showed no mercy.

"Are we forgetting she is a Bass?" Penny interrupted Jenny.

"So? We brought down a Waldorf," Jenny said, to her if anyone could bring down Blair, they could take anyone.

"Yes, but this girl was raised by Blair and Chuck!" Penny scowled Jenny, and then looked at the Gossip Girl post again. "She is part Blair part Chuck, she may be harder to bring down. I mean her dirty laundry is out in the open, she obviously has no shame," Penny sighed.

"So, then we have to bring her over to our side," Hazel said sitting up. "We have to get to her before Blair does."

"That's not likely. Blair was just seen going into the Palace and hasn't come out, and I don't think its for a booty call with Chuck, they are over," Penny said reading Gossip Girl still.

Hazel sighed and paced around, this girl was going to mess everything up and Hazel barely had her time in the spot light. No one had exactly picked out who was the new queen, it was mainly between her and Jenny. Hazel had personally dethroned Blair, Jenny did the messy work. Now Hazel needed to get Jenny out of the way. Jenny was still naive, she thought that they were all actually friends.

Kati and Is sat there, they were always lackeys. They never got to control anything, and they had been by Blair's side for years. Now they didn't know who to follow. Did they follow Hazel? Or did they follow Jenny? Maybe they could jump ahead and just throw themselves at the mercy of Charlotte and Blair. They both knew that they other girls were stupid to think that they could separate Charlotte and Blair, they would soon take over together. Kati and Is needed to know where they stood when the war of the upper east side broke out.

**Hey Upper Eastsider, well well well it looks like little C is already causing quite a stir. They new "royalty" is meeting up to figure out a plan of action maybe? Or maybe figuring out their surrender. Many have gone into the Palace, no one has come out. **

**A big charity event for tomorrow at the Palace, its last minute but its a van der woodsen party, so its a must besides we may catch a glimpse of you know who. I will see you all there. Until then we can ponder these questions**

**Will N and B get back together, or will C and B?**

**Will J or H be the new queen, or will we even have one? Elections are big this time of year. **

**The big question-**

**Little C where are you?**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo**

**Gossip girl**

I have had a few questions about couples. Well, this has been in the mood for a new months now, so if you now what's going on with charlotte right now, you may be confused (its an rp thing). But Charlotte also has another love interest besides N, he wont be around for awhile but he will make a splash! But will Nate end up with Charlotte? or maybe he and his old flame will get together...

I am following a bit with the show so that could decide the couples! But never never never Serena and Nate! sorry not going to happen!

Remember if you know this name from rp, let me know!

I can't wait till the 21st for new episodes

I will try to hurry with another chapter, I have it all planned out for the next like 4 chapters…actually beyond that! Hehehe!


	5. Author

(stands behind a bullet proof wall)

Hi, friends….if we are still friends to those who remember me, to those who are new, hello new friends. I am happy to of gotten you to read my alternate reality.

This is a very old story, about 2 years? 3 years? It is my baby….Charlotte is probably one of my favorite characters I have ever invented, and this story was my favorite one I ever wrote. Now…I let it die out but I am rewatching gossip girl and I want it to come back, starting from where it left off and continuing, following some of the story line that has been going on the past few years with gossip girl…in other words, this story could be coming back if I get some feedback, if everyone as given up on it and me then I won't keep going I will understand. Just please let me know…I have grown A LOT as a writer, so the writing will be better I can promise you that. Just….please give me a chance again? Or at all…..

Thank you guys, for those who respond to this in the reviews…..


End file.
